Letters To Our Heros
by Ragemoon
Summary: These are the letters that the heroes of the Sky High universe recive from those that they have touched by saving them. Or have touched them by saving someone they care about.
1. Fanmail: Jetstream and The Commander

Disclaimer: Sky High belongs to Dinsey. This idea came from 'War and Peace In Mind' by Jeune Chat. Fan letters to our heros. The good, bad and the ugly.

**Letters To Our Heros**

by

Ragemoon

_Letter One:_

Dear Jetstream and Commander,

Thank you for saving my Daddy from being stopped by that giant robot last week. Mom and my other sisters are happy that he is still here. We where worried for the robot was close to his train into the city. You flew in the Commander who picked up the train and placed it some where safe after that you broke that robot and everyone including all of us where happy.

Thank you Jetstream for being so super fast.

Thank you Commander for being so super strong.

Thank you for saving lives. All life is important as my Mom likes to say. I'm including a picture for you two. I hope you enjoy.

Love,

Selena Brown

_Well drawn picture of Jetstream and the Commander saving a train from a robot. Two creases mared it from being in the envelope_


	2. Fanmail: Peacemaker

Disclaimer: Sky High belongs to Disney. This idea came from 'War and Peace In Mind' by Jeune Chat. Fan letters to our heros. The good, bad and the ugly.

**Letters To Our Heros**

by

Ragemoon

_Letter Two:_

Dear Peacemaker,

Thank you for saving our country from eons of war. I hope that this time the peace will last. I thank you for my Mother and my sisters and all of the women who have lost husbands, brothers, sons and uncles from all of this madness. I hope that with your kind words that this peace will last for generations.

I hope my children will grow up without having to bring with them a gun to make sure they are safe. I hope they can grow up and not be missing any male relatives. Missing them is hard. They will never come back. Not ever, they are dead.

So I thank you knowing that so many others are joining me tonight in writing you expressing our thanks and my best wishes for you and what you do best. Thank you Peacemaker and my God bless you always.

Love,

Fay

_The girl had not sighed with her last name, yet had included a beautiful picture of Peacemaker in her costume._


	3. Fanmail: Coment Girl

Author's note: Same disclaimer as before. Inspired by 'War and Peace In Mind' by Jeune Chat

**Letters To Our Heroes**

by

Ragemoon

_Fanmail: Comet girl_

Dear Comet Girl,

I wanted to thank you for rescuing the team from their fatal free fall in space. It was scary to say the least and heart breaking at it's worst. We feared loosing them. When you arrived, you saved all five members with your courage and your valour.

Each team member was deeply touched by what you did. I know I was and you did not rescue me at all. I watched what you did from the command center. It was amazing. So very amazing. I am still stunned with the memory even as I write this informal letter to you.

As you might have noticed you have received a packet from us at the Highville Space Research Station, letters, pictures from the children of the team members as well as their children's letters to you. I hope that you will accept all out thanks and I wish you the best of luck in your heroing. May you always be one of the brightest stars of this world.

Yours,

Commander Richard Falcon

Highville Space Research Station

As she read the short letter, Veronica Powers sat there looking at the other letters and pictures in the packet that Candy had given to her. She was touched even after all the years after the event. It was funny how the letters could still touch you, remind you why you did what you did. She sighed and smiled placing them all carefully back in their huge envelope and placed them in her desk. She had kept these letters the closest because of the response that she received from all those she had touched that day from the crew of the shuttle she rescued and their families to the others at the station. It reminded her as of why she took this position at Sky High training the next generation of Superheroes.

She smiled and stood up to make her rounds of the school.


End file.
